This invention relates to a drive system for a drying cylinder or the like in a paper, cardboard or coating machine. More particularly, the invention relates to a drive system having a simplified structure and a substantially continuous outer wall surface surrounding a ring-shaped permanent-magnet motor mounted around the journal of the drying cylinder.